A Kiss
by happychica
Summary: Pan's first kiss. Summary stinks, but I've rewritten this thing three times, and most people don't read this thing anyways....except me....
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: Thank somebody I don't own it.

A/N: Fear me, if you dare! Yeah, I'm trying my hand at a DBZ fic again. The one that I'm actually proud of isn't finished yet, and somebody stole the notebook that had my updates in it, so this is my apology fic, cuz I'm not such a hot writer right now. I eternally thank all those who read this, you're brave souls.

Writing in the journal  
_Narration/things being done_

…..

You know how some people get all hyped up when the get to high school because they think they're gonna get their first kiss? And that seems to be all that matters, finding that one guy you want it from. My friend was like that, but no guy ever got christened "The Guy," so she kinda wasted three and a half years looking. She didn't try very hard. I guess she never thought her dad would like any guy she chose. At this rate, she'll probably end up being single her whole life.

That's how I want to be. I've got an idea or two for my life, but none of them have room for stuff like that. Besides, with friends like mine, who needs a boyfriend? My uncle and his friend 'kidnap' me once a month for a whole day and let me do whatever I want. My mom and dad take me to see really cool plays and films, but I gotta do ALL my homework first. (Good incentive, since they're all comedies, which I love.) Bura and Marron make sure I never look like a total dork, but still pull off 'Tomboy.' And Uub helps me train. (It used to be my uncle, but he doesn't have enough time for the amount of energy I usually need to get rid of. Stupid work…)

Another thing about first kisses; what if you get the wrong guy? What about if you have nightmares about it for weeks afterwards? Man that would stink. Anyways, I sorta have this saw this weird movie when I was a kid. My Uncle Goten and Trunks were watching some movie at 11 o'clock, and I snuck out of bed to watch it with them. I remember trying not to laugh when I saw they'd fallen asleep before me. Dad said Uncle Goten never goes to bed before midnight. I guess he was wrong. I was gonna go back upstairs when I remembered that Grandma hates when people leave the TV on over night. So I turned around and saw the screen. I wanted to retch! It looked like they were trying to suck each other's face off! Now, 13 years later, it still freaks me out! I found out later that Uncle Goten had accidentally sat on the remote and switched the channel (it had gotten buried in the couch again). They had originally been watching Finding Nemo, which was no surprise. Everybody knows that Trunks' favorite movie.

I gotta go finish my homework now, so I'll write more tomorrow. Great! Now I'm talking to a book!

_Pan closed her journal, sighing. 'I hate geometry,' she thought wearily. Still, out came the math book and Pan settled onto to her bed for her daily torture session. 'At least mom and dad are taking me to see Little Shop of Horrors tomorrow...'_

A/N: And there's day one. This was supposed to be a one shot, but my computer doesn't do page breaks!! So, instead it's two pretty shot chapters. n.n


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: And here's the ending. Blasted pc…./grumbles/

…..

Well I guess this makes me a lair. Yesterday I wrote that I'd never get a first kiss, and I certainly never wanted a boyfriend. Well, not so any more. See, it's like this…

My parents picked me up from school to go see the play. When we got there, I found out that Uncle Goten and Trunks were coming, too. This was fine, until I saw them specifically, him. Trunks was just wearing jeans and a black shirt, but somehow he looked……different.

The show was great, but I had a hard time not looking at Trunks. Just something about him tonight had a weird effect on me. Anyways, I thought I'd be able to pull through the night without incident, but I didn't. I kissed him. **I** kissed **him**. **ME!** The last person ever thought to like anyone that way! It was just a peck on the lips, but still!

At least it wasn't too embarrassing. Mom and dad didn't see. I'm not sure how they would have reacted, and I'm not too keen to find out. Uncle Goten thought it was pretty funny, which was oddly comforting. Trunks just blinked and smiled a small smile. I think was a bit confused, but it's hard to ever find out what he's thinking. Only Uncle Goten ever has, and I think those two like it like that.

My parents showed up after that and I had to leave. Uncle Goten was still laughing, but Trunks waved good-bye. That's always how it is. Uncle Goten never says good-bye, and Trunks only ever waves. I hope he's not angry. Maybe he'll forget? That way I don't have to explain myself. I still gotta figure it out for myself. This is good for at least a week of sleepless nights. Whatever happens, I'm not so sure I'm sorry I did that…

_Fin_

A/N: I apparently wrote this thing last May or June, therefore have no idea what was going through my head when I was writing this. I was probably either stressed, or bored. Yeah, if the flashback kissing scene stunk, it's cuz I've never been kissed, so please forgive any crappiness. I tried. And yeah, the whole Goten/Trunks thing was supposed to be a tad angsty is you squint, so no…whatever-you-would-call-ems, ok? Thoughts would be forever loved!!!


End file.
